pokexgamesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Duelist BrotherHood Quest
Introdução Duelist Brotherhood é uma liga de treinadores localizada em Shamouti que busca desafios. Quando você entra na irmandade você pode aceitar contratos que estão localizados em computadores nos Poke Mart. Uma vez aceito o contrato você poderá derrotar o treinador indicado no contrato e ganhar sua recompensa. Existem 3 níveis de contrato, EASY, MEDIUM e HARD. Para desbloquear cada nível você deve fazer uma série de quests. Para trocar o nível dos contratos você deve falar com o líder (Vital Hook) Cada cidade principal possui um computador com contratos, 1 de cada nível, portanto são 3 contratos por cidade e como existem 12 cidades, totalizamos 36 contratos simultâneos. O computador com os contratos está localizado no Mark, exceto em Shamouti, onde o computador está na sede da Duelist Brotherhood. Cada contrato é único e randômico, os NPCs sempre vão ter nomes diferentes, cores diferentes, outfits diferentes, Pokémon diferentes. Você pode aceitar quantos contratos quiser, mas apenas 1 por cidade. Se alguém derrotar o NPC antes que você, a cidade gera um novo contrato, e você falha. Você pode falhar quantas vezes quiser, mas só pode completar um contato por cidade por dia, totalizando no máximo 12 contratos por dia. Se você morrer pro NPC, você perde experiência normalmente. Você ganha uma outfit de membro quando entra na irmandade. As recompensas variam com a dificuldade, mas são Mighty Tokens, que podem ser trocados por Held Items, e experiência. No nível HARD (NPCs de level 1.000) existe a possibilidade (muito pequena) de ser solicitado um contrato de NPC legendary, que é um personagem do desenho. Eles são extremamente fortes (level 3.500), portanto cuidado! Não dá para dar KS nos NPCs, quem derrotou mais Pokémons leva o NPC. Quem não tem o contrato não pode atacar nem ser atacado pelos NPCs. Se você deslogar perde o contrato. Requerimento O level mínimo para iniciar esta quest é 100. Recompensa NPC Easy: 1 Mighty Token + 8.000 experience points. NPC Medium: 3 Mighty Tokens + 20.000 experience points. NPC Hard: 5 Mighty Tokens + 75.000 experience points. NPCs Lendários Blaine: Shiny Ninetales | Shiny Magmar | Shiny Charizard | Shiny Flareon | Shiny Arcanine | Magcargo Erika: Shiny Tangela | Shiny Venusaur | Exeggutor | Scizor | Meganium | Scyther Brock: Shiny Marowak | Aerodactyl | Shiny Rhydon | Crystal Onix | Steelix | Shiny Golem Misty: Shiny Tentacruel | Shiny Blastoise | Shiny Jynx | Gyarados | Mantine | Kingdra Sabrina: Dark Abra | Shiny Hypno | Shiny Alakazam | Shiny Espeon | Shiny Mr.Mime | Wobbuffet Kyra: Shiny Stantler | Snorlax | Ursaring | Granbull | Miltank | Blissey Aghatta: Shiny Gengar | Dark Abra | Shiny Umbreon | Gengar | Tyranitar | Misdreavus Lt.Surge: Shiny Magneton | Lanturn | Shiny Electabuzz | Shiny Raichu | Ampharos | Shiny Jolteon Koga: Shiny Tentacruel | Shiny Golbat | Crobat | Shiny Venomoth | Shiny Muk | Shiny Nidoking Bruno: Crystal Onix | Steelix | Elite Hitmonchan | Elite Hitmonlee | Elite Hitmontop | Machamp Looker: Eevee | Flareon | Jolteon | Vaporeon | Umbreon | Espeon Ash Ketchum: Snorlax | Pidgeot | Blastoise | Venusaur | Charizard | Pikachu Gary Oak: Shiny Arcanine | Shiny Blastoise | Shiny Umbreon | Shiny Nidoking | Shiny Alakazam | Shiny Espeon Deadpool: Shiny Alakazam | Shiny Gengar | Red Gyarados | Shiny Scyther | Shiny Electabuzz | Shiny Magmar Chun Li: Primeape | Poliwrath | Elite Hitmonchan | Elite Hitmonlee | Elite Hitmontop | Machamp Diálogos Fairy Of Doom: hi Yellow Parachute: Hello trainer, this is no place for kids... are you here to join the duelists BROTHERHOOD? Fairy Of Doom: brotherhood Yellow Parachute: You look strong, I think you can handle some Challenge contracts! Are you ready to join the duelists Brotherhood? Fairy Of Doom: yes Yellow Parachute: Let's give it a try! There are some Challenge contracts spread in every major city, you will have to accept and defeat the target before someone does! You will start with the EASY difficulty, complete 12 contracts and come back to me. Good luck! You see a PokePhone. It's an unique item. Recompensa após matar os 12 NPCs Easy: 200.000 experience points. Fairy Of Doom: hi Yellow Parachute: Welcome back sister! How goes your duelists TRAINING? Remmember that you can change your contracts difficulty with our master Vital Hook. Fairy Of Doom: training Yellow Parachute: Did you complete at least 12 of the EASY contracts? Fairy Of Doom: yes Yellow Parachute: Nice! It seen you have a great potential to the duelists Brotherhood! I don't have anything more to teach you, you will now continue your training with our brother Flying Flag. Fairy Of Doom: hi Flying Flag: Hello mate... are you ready to start your training with me? Fairy Of Doom: yes Flying Flag: Good, let's not waste more time... now you will have to do MEDIUM difficulty contracts, I think you can handle! Are you ready? Fairy Of Doom: yes Flying Flag: Ok! Ask Vital Hook to change your contracts difficulty to MEDIUM, you will find them in the same places you found the EASY ones... Complete 36 contracts and come back to me. Good luck! Fairy Of Doom: hi Vital Hook: Hello fellow, how goes your training? I can change your contracts DIFFICULTY if you wish. Fairy Of Doom: difficulty Vital Hook: Wich difficulty you want me to change your contracts? EASY, MEDIUM or HARD? Fairy Of Doom: medium Vital Hook: Your challenge contracts are now in MEDIUM difficulty. Fairy Of Doom: hi Flying Flag: Welcome back sister! How goes your duelists TRAINING? Remmember that you can change your contracts difficulty with our master Vital Hook. Fairy Of Doom: training Flying Flag: Did you complete at least 36 of the MEDIUM contracts? Fairy Of Doom: yes Flying Flag: Good job! I don't have anything more to teach you, you will now continue your training with our sister Digital Panther. Recompensa após matar os 36 NPCs Medium: 550.000 experience points. Fairy Of Doom: hi Digital Panther: Hello sister... are you ready to continue your training? Fairy Of Doom: yes Digital Panther: As you wish sister... you will now have to do some contracts in HARD difficulty. It's the hardest contracts we have! Do you think you are ready for such challenges? Fairy Of Doom: yes Digital Panther: It seems you are not afraid of the danger! I liked it! Ask Vital Hook to set your difficulty to HARD... Complete 1000 contracts and come back to me. Good luck! Fairy Of Doom: hi Vital Hook: Hello fellow, how goes your training? I can change your contracts DIFFICULTY if you wish. Fairy Of Doom: difficulty Vital Hook: Wich difficulty you want me to change your contracts? EASY, MEDIUM or HARD? Fairy Of Doom: hard Vital Hook: Your challenge contracts are now in HARD difficulty. (...) Recompensa após matar 1000 NPCs Hard 2 Helds (Tier 7) aleatórios. ??? EXP